


temptation

by babydoll8901



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll8901/pseuds/babydoll8901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of falling into the temptation of using the Death Note Light did something different</p>
            </blockquote>





	temptation

The first one

-Kurou Otoharada  
  
He could believe was just a coincidence. the man probably had a health problem and the stress was to much and his heart gave out, an easy explanation one he could believe in but the second one,  
  
-Takuo Shibuimaru  
  
it had happened just as he'd written, he had watched as his hand slowly wrote the words, he had watched as the girl broke free from her captors grip, had watched with growing disbelief as the man started his bike and drove after her, had watched as the truck slammed into the biker, and he stood there watching as the everyone froze as if in disbelief before a scream broke through the shock and then everyone was moving calling the police running to the man who he had just be killed.

No, The man He had just killed.  
  
He was a Murderer.

The thought almost brought him to his knee's.

A woman bumping into him in the middle of the chaos broke him out of his stupor. Looking around at the chaos that surrounded him with numbness he stumbled out of the store he had been in and with no destination in mind he staggered down the sidewalk until he saw an alley, not even thinking of the fact he was in downtown Tokyo at night about to go into an alleyway, he walked to the end of the alley and collapsed next to a dumpster.  
  
 _I'm a murderer._  
  
he had spent his life listening to the horrors in the world from his father, stealing peeks of case files, seeing the dead faces and blood that had stared back at him and he had been filled with hostility at the people who could do this to other human beings, so filled with self- righteous.  
  
Now look at him collapsed in an dirty alley with the murder - _dear lord, he had killed someone._ \- of someone on his hands and then with an expression of horror he thought back to the man, Kurou Otoharada.

Thats two murders on his hands, almost subconsciously he looked down at his hands as if expecting to find his hands covered in blood, jerking back at the dark red substance he saw on his hand he tried to scramble away from the blood.  Only to close his eyes in something that felt like relief  as he saw the rusted can of paint that had spilled out onto the alley floor and he hadn't noticed too numb from shock and horror.  
  
he wiped his hands on his uniform pants not caring about their condition at this point.

 _get yourself together,_  light chastised himself mentally.

  
Then a thought came to him, it slipped into his mind like poison worming its way into his mind

_' they were just criminals, it was nothing they didn't deserve'_

Oh, how easy it would be to justify this, to get to thinking that two little criminals didn't matter, that no one would miss them.

He was almost tempted to embrace that line of thought, he thought back to all those cases his father did and how many people who would have been better off if someone - _if i_ \- just killed them off before they could- and then he realized what he was doing and almost gagged, he was thinking about killing more people, he was Justifying Murder!  
  
he could Imagen this is how serial killers started out, trying to justify their murders.  
  
 _but im different i want to save the world, and i could do it. I could bring an age of grea-_ he brought his hands up to his head yanking his hair

these weren't his thoughts! something was in his mind, manipulat- The Deathnote!  
  
he scrambled franticly searching for the notebook and when he pulled the deceptively innocent looking notebook from his backpack he froze, because something was stopping him from throwing the note book. there was something that wrapped around his mind like liquid poison taunting him with gentle and seductive whispers, of all the things he could do if he just let go, let It take charge.  
  
For one long moment he Imagined what it would be like to give into temptation, to let go and be able to do all the things It promised, and the poison around his mind became looser as it became careless in its triumphant state as if he had already given in.  
  
It was a mistake.

With its hold not as tight he could think clearly for one second, think of his father, of his mother, of his sister and what they would think of him if he gave up his morals for the _thing_ that was trying to twist his mind.

Determination in him swelled up and before It could tighten its hold again he used every inch of his willpower and threw the notebook as far from him as possible down the alley.

It was like getting fresh air for the first time in days after staying in a room with only stale air, it was wonderful and he wanted to linger in the moment, but he knew he had more things to do, because he couldn't leave the notebook there for anyone to pick up, and he couldn't take It with him back to his house on the off chance it would consume his family, so with a mixture of dread and determination twisting inside of him he sat down on the dirty alley floor and began to plan.  
=_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-=  
  
It was a difficult decision to decide not to return to his home, to his family, but the only one he could come up with in a short amount of time; to keep his family safe he had to leave.  
  
To do that though, he needed money something he didn't have on his person, something he kept in his room...  
The problem was he couldn't just walk in his home with the state he was in right now, hair a mess from repeatedly running his fingers in it, his uniform covered in dirt and paint. his parents would worry and demand answers, answers he couldn't give them.  
  
So he had to sneak in, a task that was sure to be more difficult than usual because he had supposed to have been at the house three hours ago and at this point both his parents and sister would have started panicking and overreacting.  He knew soon his father would call the station and demand help in his search for light, even if you normally had to wait 48 hours before being able to call in a missing persons report- a perk to being a cop.  
  
The place was sure to have cops all over and that wasn't even with all the neighbors who would want to help with finding ' That nice polite young man'  
  
Just getting near the house without being seen was going to be daunting, getting to his room without being caught was going to be near impossible and it wasn't like he could just call and ask-  
  
his mind raced going through possibilities and tossing them out just as quickly until finally a plan came into being.  
  
 _oh yes, that would work wonderfully._  
  
with a slight smile he finally relaxed as he realized that this could work, that this wasn't the end, just the beginning of something new.

And if in the back of his mind he could feel the thrill of not being bored anymore, well, no one needed to know that.


End file.
